Hanyuu Furude
Hanyuu Furude (Hainiryuun Ieasomuuru Jieda) erscheint das erste Mal in der zweiten Staffel "Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai" in Folge 6 "Massaker Kapitel 1 - Gesetz des Labyrinths". Jedoch stimmt das nicht ganz, da sie eigentlich in jeder Folge mit dabei ist. Man bekommt sie nur nicht zu Gesicht, da sie als Gott - anders gesagt Geist - für die meisten Menschen unsichtbar ist. Hanyuu ist nach eigenen Worten jemand, der über den Menschen steht. Eine Existenz, welche die Sünden der Menschen vergibt. In Matsuribayashi-hen erscheint Hanyuu in einem sichtbaren Körper und besucht als neue Schülerin die Schule im Dorf Hinamizawa. Dort wird sie sogar in Mion Sonozakis Club aufgenommen und bekommt dort den Titel "Vielversprechender Neuling". Hanyuu mag wohl jung aussehen, doch in Wirklichkeit ist sie schon jahrhundertealt und hatte eine eigene kleine Familie, darunter ihr Mann Riku Furude und die gemeinsame Tochter Ouka Furude. Seitdem Rika Furude geboren wurde, war Hanyuu, als Geist, stets an ihrer Seite. Hanyuu war das erste Wesen, das Rika zu Gesicht bekam. Deshalb betrachtet Rika Hanyuu als eine Art Mutter und Rikas wirkliche Mutter musste hinter Hanyuu zurückstehen. Rikas und Hanyuus Sinne sind miteinander verbunden. Das bedeutet, dass, wenn Rika z. B. Nahrung zu sich nimmt, zugleich auch Hanyuu diese Nahrung schmeckt, ob sie will oder nicht. Rika benutzt diese Eigenschaft, um Hanyuu zu belohnen (indem sie Windbeutel oder andere Süßigkeiten isst) oder sie zu bestrafen (indem sie Alkohol trinkt oder scharf gewürzte Speisen zu sich nimmt). Letzteres scheint deutlich öfter vorzukommen ... Hanyuu ist die eigentliche Schutzgottheit von Hinamizawa. Ob sie mit Oyashiro-sama gleichgesetzt werden kann, ist allerdings umstritten, da dem Gott Oyashiro-sama viele Eigenschaften zugeschrieben werden, die mit Hanyuu wenig zu tun haben. Im Gegensatz zum strafenden und verfluchenden Gott Oyashiro-sama sieht sich Hanyuu als machtloses Wesen an, das den vom Schicksal geplagten Menschen hinterherschleicht und sie um Verzeihung bittet, da sie ihnen nicht helfen kann oder zumindest davon ausgeht, dies nicht zu können. Normalerweise kann Hanyuu von Menschen nicht gesehen werden. Es gibt aber Ausnahmen, z. B. Miyo Takano oder Ichirou Maebara, Keiichis Vater. Es handelt sich jedoch nur um kurze Begegnungen, nur für Rika ist Hanyuu dauerhaft wahrnehmbar. Das ändert sich erst, als Hanyuu in Matsuribayashi-hen menschliche Gestalt annimmt. Menschen, die stark am Hinamizawa-Syndrom leiden, können aufgrund ihrer geschärften Sinne mitunter Hanyuu hören, beispielsweise ihre Fußschritte oder ihre Bitten um Entschuldigung, da sie sich für das Unglück, das Menschen in Hinamizawa durch das Syndrom geschieht, mitverantwortlich fühlt. Hanyuus Vergangenheit mit Ouka thumb|left|230pxIhre Vergangenheit ist sehr mysteriös. Als Hanyuu, später auch bekannt als "Oyashiro-sama", sich dazu entschlossen hatte, ein Gott zu werden, war ihre Tochter, Ouka Furude, sehr traurig darüber. Denn sie wusste, dass Hanyuu sich nur dazu entschlossen hatte, zu einem Gott zu werden, da sie einen großen Groll gegen diese Welt hegte. Menschen sündigten und lebten ihr Leben in Schande. Die Tiefe ihrer Schande erweckte in Hanyuu ein Gefühl der Verzweiflung. Deswegen entschloss sie sich dazu, die Sünden der ganzen Welt auf sich zu nehmen. Indem sie sich von jemandem töten ließ, würde Hanyuu diese Sünden mit sich in eine andere Welt tragen. Hanyuu überließ ihrer Tochter die Aufgabe, diese Sünden zu bereinigen. Wenn Hanyuu dies nicht getan hätte, wäre Ouka verbrannt worden, da sie das Kind eines bösartigen Gottes sei und ihr Herz hätte sich ebenfalls mit Groll gefüllt. Ouka hatte diese Rolle nicht gewollt, aber sie verstand, dass es ihr Schicksal war, sie zu akzeptieren. Und dennoch sagte sie zu Hanyuu: "Wenn wahre Reinheit in dieser Welt nur durch Opfer gewonnen werden kann, dann werde ich diese Welt neu erschaffen! Die Vision einer perfekten Welt, die du hattest, einer Welt, in der sich alle zusammentun, um einander zu helfen ... Ich lasse diese Welt in genau diesem Land wahr werden!" thumb|left|230px|Links Hanyuu u. rechts Ouka.Hanyuu glaubte an Oukas Worte und wenn diese Worte wahr werden sollten, dann würde sie zurückkehren. Ouka reinigte diese Welt von den Sünden und herrschte über das Dorf mit der Kraft, die Hanyuu ihr zurückließ. Während dieser Herrschaft lehrte Ouka die Menschen, wie sie aufeinander Rücksicht zu nehmen hatten, und erschuf in ihnen auch die Furcht vor dem Zorn einer bösartigen Gottheit, der dann eintreffen sollte, wenn sie sich von ihren Lehren abwenden sollten. Somit kehrte im Dorf wieder Frieden ein. Dennoch war es Hanyuu nicht möglich zurückzukehren, denn die Kraft ihrer Verachtung war zu groß, als dass ihre Welt sie hätte akzeptieren können. Diese Kraft war nicht von unendlicher Dauer, denn Ouka wusste auch, dass sie ihre Grenzen hatte. Hanyuus Kontaktpunkt zur Welt Wenn die Furude-Familie acht Generationen in Folge eine Tochter als Erstgeborene hervorbringen sollte, würde Hanyuu in diese Welt zurückkehren können, indem sie den "Schlüssel" nutzen würde, der durch dieses Wunder entstand. Hanyuu plante, all diese Tausende von Jahren allein mit ihrem Hass auf diese Welt zu verbringen. Aber für Hanyuu waren diese Jahre nichts weiter als eine Strafe. Als Frau Furude, Rikas Mutter, schwanger wurde, hatte Hanyuu gebetet, dass sie eine Tochter gebären würde. Dieses Kind war ein Mädchen namens Rika. Mit Rikas Geburt in der achten Generation war Hanyuu in der Lage, erneut einen Kontakt mit dieser Welt zu knüpfen. Nicht zuletzt da Rika für sie die einzige Kontaktmöglichkeit ist, möchte sie unbedingt mit Rika zusammenbleiben und auf keinen Fall deren Tod akzeptieren. Schicksal Hanyuu fand sich in der Sackgasse des Shouwa-Jahres 58 wieder, nachdem sie gesündigt hatte, indem sie ihre Gotteskräfte nutzte, um Rikas Schicksal zu ändern, da Rika wenige Tage nach dem Watanagashi-Fest starb (spätestens am 31. Juni). Doch dieses Ereignis geschah in jeder Welt, die Hanyuu und Rika betraten. Mit Hilfe von Hanyuus Macht ließ Rika sich wieder und wieder in eine neue Welt teleportieren. Hanyuu wollte Rika dabei helfen, ihrem Schicksal zu entkommen, doch sie schafften es nie. Jedes Mal wurde Rika von Miyo Takano, welche ihr den Bauch aufschlitzte, mit Hilfe der Yamainu umgebracht. Nach Rikas Tod geriet für Miyo alles unter Kontrolle. Sie konnte nun ihren Plan ausüben, denn das gesamte Dorf wurde nach Rikas Tod ausgelöscht, da Miyo und die "Tokyo"-Organisation die Regierung davon überzeugt hatten, 48 Stunden nach Rikas Tod würden alle Dorfbewohner wahnsinnig werden und auch umliegende Gemeinden angreifen. Tatsächlich hatte Rika als "Königsträgerin" eine Kraft gegen das Hinamizawa-Syndrom in sich. Dennoch war die 48-Stunden-Theorie falsch. Da Hanyuu und Rika über 100 Jahre versuchten, ihrem Schicksal zu entfliehen, wurden Hanyuus Kräfte immer schwächer. Daher wurde der Zeitpunkt, zu dem sie mit Rika eine neue Welt betreten konnte, ein immer späterer. Anfangs konnten sie Jahre zuvor in die neue Welt eintreten, gegen Ende nur noch etwa eine Woche. Wenn Hanyuu Rika nicht geholfen hätte, hätte dies bedeutet, dass Rika es akzeptieren müsste, sich in der allerersten Welt den Bauch von Miyo Takano aufschlitzen zu lassen. Hanyuu hätte einfach friedlich mit Rika leben und das Ende - welches immer kam, egal auf welche Art und Weise - willkommen heißen können. Jedoch haben sich Hanyuu und Rika dazu entschlossen, dieses Schicksal nicht zu akzeptieren und solange weiter zu kämpfen, wie es nötig wäre, um eine bessere Zukunft zu erschaffen! Doch es kamen Zeiten, in denen sie die Hoffnung fast verloren hatten, bis sich dann Keiichi Maebara an einige Dinge der vorigen Welten erinnern konnte. Zum Beispiel, wie er Mion und Rena umbrachte. Es kam dazu, dass immer mehr Personen sich an ihre vergangenen Taten in den vorigen Welten erinnern konnten, und diese Tatsache gab Rika den Mut, weiterzukämpfen und sich dieses Mal ihren Freunden anzuvertrauen. Mit der Hilfe ihrer Freunde konnte Rika dann schließich in der zweiten Staffel Higurashi no Nako Koro ni Kai das Wataganashi-Fest überleben, weil alle an sich glaubten und zusammenarbeiteten. Rika hatte also dadurch, dass sie mit ihren Freunden über ihre Probleme sprach und diese bat, ihr zu helfen, ihr gesamtes Schicksal verändern können. In den anderen Welten behielt sie ihr Geheimnis immer für sich und versuchte, alleine mit Hanyuu etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Das war ihr großer Fehler. Aussehen thumb|200pxAnfangs erscheint Hanyuu als ein schwebendes, unsichtbares, junges Geistermädchen. Sie hat langes lila Haar und zwei schwarze, manchmal auch dunkelviolett erscheinende, Hörner auf dem Kopf (das linke hat eine Einkerbung). Zudem hat sie große blaue Augen, die sich, wenn Hanyuu wütend ist, rot färben, was womöglich an ihren magischen Gotteskräften liegt. Hanyuu trägt eine Shinto-Schreinmädchen-Kleidung. Dazu gehören eine rote, luftige Hose, ein weißes Hemd und ein Paar lange rot-rosa Ärmel ("Furisode"). "Der zweite Körper" Hanyuus ist eine sichtbare Gestalt, die körperlich sehr identisch mit ihrer Geistergestalt ist. Jedoch kann sie mit diesem Körper nicht schweben und ist nicht mehr durchsichtig. Ihre Hörner blieben allerdings erhalten, welche die Clubmitglieder ansprachen und anerkannten. Während ihrer kurzen Schulzeit trug sie eine Schuluniform. Diese bestand aus einem roten, kurzen Faltenrock, einer kurzärmeligen, weißen Bluse, einer blauen Weste mit einer blauen Schleife, weißen Socken und braunen Schuhen. An ihren freien Tagen trägt sie einen rosa Pullover, sowie ein Kleid, ähnlich wie Rika. Die Gurte sind dicker und haben Knöpfe und statt Bändern hat das Kleid Taschen. Zudem erscheint sie auch öfters in einem hellrosa Abendkleid. thumb|200pxBadekleidung In Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei in Folge 1 "Scham-Entblößungs-Kapitel" trug Hanyuu einen freizügigen Kimono. Dieser Anzug ähnelt ihrer Shinto-Schreinmädchen-Kleidung in einigen Hinsichten sehr stark. Abgesehen davon trägt sie eine rote, kurze, luftige Hose und ein weißes Hemd. Hanyuus Badekleidung ähnelt ihrem Verwandlungs-Outfit sehr stark. Rikas Beraterin Oyashiro-Hanyuu thumb|200pxHanyuu hat (wie sonst auch immer) langes lila Haar, dunkle Hörner auf dem Kopf und violettfarbene Augen. Auch dieses Mal trägt sie einen etwas freizügigen Kimono mit einer pinken Schleife um den Bauch. Dieser Anzug ähnelt ihrer "Shinto-Schreinmädchen-Kleidung in einigen Hinsichten sehr stark. Abgesehen davon trägt sie eine rote, kurze, luftige Hose und ein weißes Hemd. Zu ihrer Aufmachung gehören pinke Flügel, weiße Socken, rote Sandalen und gelbe Fühler auf dem Kopf. Charakter Hanyuu erscheint als ein sehr ruhiges, schüchternes, höfliches, süßes und unschuldiges Mädchen. Sie wird leicht eingeschüchtert und verängstigt. Wenn sie aufgeregt ist, wimmert sie sehr oft "hau hauu, hauauauu". Dies tat sie auch bei ihrer Vorstellung als neue Schülerin an der Schule in Hinamizawa. Hanyuu wurde knallrot und wimmerte. Doch zu alldem ist Hanyuu auch äußerst liebevoll und macht sich viele Vorwürfe für das Leid, das sie Rika und ihren Freunden verursacht, indem alle in eine neue Welt gehen und sich alles wieder mit geringen Variationen wiederholen wird. Darüber hinaus fühlt sie sich oft hilflos oder verzweifelt wegen ihrer Unfähigkeit, die Welt um sich herum mit ihrer Geistergestalt zu beeinflussen. Alles, was sie fühlt, ist die Nutzlosigkeit für den Schutz den sie versucht ihren Freunden zu geben. Sie hat die Angewohnheit, denen, die schwer am Hinamizawa-Syndrom leiden, "Gomen nasai" (tut mir leid) zu sagen, da sie denkt, dass sie dafür verantwortlich ist und die- oder denjenige/n nicht retten konnte. Dies ist wahrscheinlich auch die Ursache, dass Rena, Satoshi und andere unerklärliche Geräusche wie beispielsweise Fußschritte hören und das Gefühl haben, beobachtet zu werden. Dies ist wahrscheinlich auch der Grund dafür, dass in Onikakushi-hen Keiichi beim Blick aus dem Fenster Rena im Regen stehen und sich unablässig entschuldigen sah, wobei er sie durch das geschlossene Fenster nicht hören konnte. Er glaubte, sie sagte: "Tut mir leid". Es könnte sein, dass er halluzinierte und Hanyuus Entschuldigung für die Tatsache hörte, dass sie nichts an seinem und Renas Schicksal ändern konnte. Wenn Hanyuu zornig ist, ändert sich ihre Persönlichkeit. Auf einen Schlag werden ihre Augen rot und ihre Stimme sinkt und wird ernst, reif wie die eines Gottes oder die einer erwachsenen Frau. Hanyuu ist sehr pessimistisch. Oft erzählt sie Rika, dass sie sich keine Hoffnungen mehr machen würde, da sie es schon so oft versuchten und es nie klappte. Jedes Mal, wenn Hanyuu nicht daran glaubt, endet Rika immer verletzt und enttäuscht. Dies war auch der Grund, warum Rika es einmal (in Minagoroshi-hen) nicht schaffte, obwohl sie und ihre Freunde kurz davor waren. Hanyuu forderte jedoch Rika immer auf, geduldig auf eine glücklichere Welt zu warten. Sie hoffte, dass dies Rika ermutigen würde, ihre geistige Lebensdauer zu verlängern. Trotz des verzweifelten Wunschs Rikas, ihrem tödlichen Schicksal entkommen zu können, kann Hanyuu daran nicht viel ändern, außer mit Keiichii und den anderen ganz fest daran zu glauben. In Matsuribayashi-hen, als Hanyuu körperliche Gestalt annimmt, ändert sich auch ihre Lebenseinstellung, und sie ermutigt Rika und ermahnt sie, mit einer positiven Einstellung gegen das Verhängnis zu kämpfen. thumb|220pxAls Hanyuu sich als neue Schülerin in der Schule von Hinamizawa vorstellte, beschloss Mion, dass jeder aus der Klasse, wenn er will, Hanyuu Fragen stellen sollte, um sie besser kennenzulernen. Als Okamura dann fragte, was ihr Lieblingsessen sei, antwortete Hanyuu: alles was süß ist. Am meisten mag sie Windbeutel, aber sie schätzt auch frisch gemachten Tofu, zudem frittierten Tofu mit Soja. Da Rikas und Hanyuus Sinne verbunden sind, schmeckt Hanyuu die Dinge, die Rika im Moment isst oder trinkt. Wenn Rika droht, keine Süßigkeiten mehr zu essen, jammert Hanyuu immer sehr laut herum. Hanyuus Abneigungen sind scharfes Essen und Alkohol, was Rika einige Male zu sich nimmt, um Hanyuu, wenn sie lästig wird, zu bestrafen. Hanyuu hasst Gewalt und Leiden, und sie leidet unter den schrecklichen Taten, die in ihrem Namen begangen werden. Aus diesem Grund fasst sie eine starke Abneigung gegen Miyo Takano, die sich von der Legende um Oyashiro-sama nur wegen deren Blutigkeit und Grausamkeit angezogen fühlt. Wenn das Thema Oyashiro-sama aufkommt, ist Hanyuu immer besonders gereizt und entmutigt, wenn sie hört, dass ihr Name stets mit Strafe und Gewalt verbunden wird. Hanyuu erklärt mehrfach, dass sie nie fluchen oder Leute als Bestrafung foltern würde. In solchen Situationen stampft sie wieder und wieder auf den Boden und schreit: "Hör auf, hör auf! Ich würde so etwas nie tun, ich habe nie jemandem befohlen, Menschen zu foltern!". Bei der Entweihung des Saiguden können Shion und Jirou Tomitake die Geräusche hören, die Hanyuus Fußstapfen macht - da bei ihnen das Hinamizawa-Syndrom stärker ausgeprägt ist und ihre Sinne geschärft hat -, Keiichi und Miyo Takano jedoch nicht. Fähigkeiten thumb|230pxHanyuu wird von den Dorfbewohnern als "Oyashiro-sama" bezeichnet, da sie eine Göttin ist. Allerdings stimmen die Vorstellungen der Dorfbewohner von Oyashiro-sama nicht mit Hanyuus tatsächlichem Wesen überein. So, wie es für ein göttliches Wesen üblich ist, besitzt sie mehrere übernatürliche Kräfte. Ihre stärkste Fähigkeit ist die Raum- und Zeit-Manipulation, durch die sie alternative Dimensionen parallel zum ursprünglichen Hinamizawa mit umgekehrten Zeit-Linien erstellen und betreten kann. Dies ist die Kraft, die für die Wiederholungen der Szenarien in der ersten Staffel "Higurashi no Naku Koro ni" und in der zweiten Staffel "Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai" verantwortlich ist. Jedes Mal, wenn Rika stirbt, nutzt Hanyuu ihre Fähigkeit, zu entkommen und Rikas Bewusstsein zu sichern, um es weiterübertragen zu können. Die beiden kommen dann in eine Zwischen-Dimension. In dieser Dimension werden Rika und Hanyuu die tragischen Ereignisse der letzten Welt entfaltet (wer gestorben ist und auf welche Art). Schließlich wird immer wieder eine neue Version von Hinamizawa durch Hanyuus Macht zugänglich gemacht. Jede Welt erscheint als sich drehendes Fragment aus Licht mit verschiedenen Szenen, die spielend auf der Oberfläche des Fragments zu sehen sind. Dieses Fragment wird als Kakera (欠片, Fragment, Scherbe, Stück) bezeichnet. Nach einiger Zeit wird Hanyuu und Rika eine neue Welt mit einer neuen Geschichte eröffnet, welche zugleich eine neue Chance für sie darstellt, schreckliche Ereignisse zu verhindern. Nur Hanyuu und Rika - nur selten und unter besonderen Umständen auch Keiichi, Rena usw. - können sich an die Geschehnisse in den vorigen Welten erinnern. Zudem hat Hanyuu auch verschiedene andere Mächte, wie z. B. Fliegen, Ungreifbarkeit und Telekinese. Dazu kann sie zum Beispiel den Verlauf der Zeit anhalten. Während sie in Minagoroshi-hen und Matsuribayashi-hen (Sound Novel) nur die Zeit anhalten kann, ohne etwas zu ändern (beispielsweise kann sie nicht eine auf jemanden zufliegende Pistolenkugel abwehren), kann sie in der Anime-Version die Richtung einer Pistolenkugel ändern und im humoristischen ersten Kapitel von Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei kann sie Keiichis Laufrichtung abändern. In Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai in Folge 23 "Fest begleitendes Kapitel 10 - Blutiger Kampf" wird gezeigt, dass Hanyuu fähig ist, die Köpfe der Menschen bzw. der Yamainu zu manipulieren. Denn als der Club gegen die Yamainu auf dem Berg kämpfte, hielten die Yamainu an, da sie durch ihre Mikrofone grausige Geräusche hörten. Die am anderen Ende sprechenden Yamainu sahen Erscheinungen wie: einen Nebel, einen Fluss, ein totes Mädchen, das auf der anderen Seite des Flusses lag, wilde Bären, das Geräusch eines Zuges und andere angsteinflößende Dinge. Doch in Wahrheit machten Hanyuu und zum Teil auch Keiichi diese Durchsagen, um den Yamainu Angst einzujagen, was ihnen auch durchaus gelang. Beziehungen: Rika Furude: thumb|230pxSeit Rikas Geburt ist Hanyuu stets an ihrer Seite. Als Rika geboren wurde, sah sie als erstes das Gesicht von Hanyuu als Geist, und nicht das ihrer Mutter. Hanyuu lebte ihr Leben mit Rika, die für sie wie ihre erste Freundin seit über 1000 Jahren war, und ihre "Tochter". Rikas und Hanyuus Sinne sind verbunden, das heißt, wenn Rika etwas isst oder trinkt, schmeckt Hanyuu dies auch zur gleichen Zeit. Manchmal isst oder trinkt Rika etwas, das Hanyuu nicht mag, um sie zu ärgern, zum Beispiel Curry, Senf oder Wein. In der späteren Geschichte nach Hunderten von Jahren, gab es eine Welt (Matsuribayashi-hen), in der Hanyuu einen physischen Körper erlangte und als neue Schülerin auch die Schule in Hinamizawa besuchte. Nun konnte sie Rika besser helfen. Der Grund, warum Rika schon über hundert Jahre gelebt hat, ist Hanyuu. Rika ist nämlich in ihrem schrecklichen Schicksal gefangen, was bedeutet, dass sie jedes Mal in den Tagen nach dem Wataganashi-Fest bis zum 31. Juni ermordet wird. Hanyuu setzt allerdings ihre Kräfte ein und führt sie immer wieder in eine neue Welt. In jeder Welt erzählt sie Rika, welche sich nicht an die Geschehnisse der anderen Welten erinnern kann, von ihrem Schicksal, und so versucht sie jedes Mal zusammen mit Hanyuu ihrem Schickal zu entkommen und das Wataganashi-Fest zu überleben. Sie reisten schon über 100 Jahre zusammen durch die Welten, und da es ihnen nie gelang, das Schicksal zu ändern, war Rika frustriert und gab die Hoffung zu überleben auf, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem Keiichi sich an einige Dinge in den vorigen Welten, erinnern konnte, was ein Hoffnungsschimmer war, denn in den vorigen Welten konnte sich nie jemand erinnern (zumindest niemand, der es Rika gesagt hätte). Zum Beispiel hatte er eine Vision, wie er in einer dieser Welten Mion und Rena umbrachte. Mit der Hilfe von Keiichi, Hanyuu und ihren anderen Freunden gelang es ihr in der zweiten Staffel Higurashi no Nako Koro ni Kai endlich zu überleben, da alle an sich glaubten und zusammenarbeiteten. Wenn Rikas Tod bevorsteht, kann Hanyuu dies wahrnehmen und sagt Rika, dass sie bald sterben wird. Allerdings weiß sie auch nicht, wie Rika sterben wird und wer dafür verantwortlich ist. Rena Ryuugu: Rena und Hanyuu haben eine besondere Beziehung zueinander. Sie scheinen sich sehr zu mögen. Rena und Hanyuu sind Mitglieder in Mions Club. Dort spielen sie eine Menge Spiele zusammen. Als Hanyuu sich als neue Schülerin an der Hinamizawa Schule vorstellte, fand Rena sie so süß, dass sie sie mit nach Hause nehmen wollte. Renas Reaktion auf Hanyuu wurde so schlimm, dass sie von Keiichi an einen Stuhl gefesselt werden musste. Darauf sagte sie Keiichi, dass sie Hanyuu schon lange kenne und Hanyuu schon oft die Spiele in ihrem Club beobachtet habe. Die Besonderheit besteht darin, dass es Rena in Ibaraki, als ihre Mutter sich von ihrem Vater scheiden ließ, sehr schlecht ging. Rena hasste ihre Mutter, deren neuen Mann und auch sich selbst, da sie die Scheidung nicht verhindern konnte. Sie begann sich zu verletzen und meinte Maden in ihrem Blut zu spüren, da sie damals - ohne davon zu wissen - schwer unter dem Hinamizawa-Syndrom litt. Als sie sich einmal im Badezimmer mehrere Verletzungen zufügte und stark zu bluten begann, war sie bereit zu sterben. Aber Hanyuu - für Rena: Oyashiro-sama - kam in diesem Moment zu ihr und bat sie immer wieder um Verzeihung. Rena konnte damals die Umrisse von Hanyuu innerhalb eines übernatürlichen Lichts sehen und sie daher später auch in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt erkennen. Dass Hanyuu Rena um Verzeihung bat, verstand Rena als Hinweis darauf, dass sie selbst nicht schuld am Zerbrechen ihrer Familie sei, sondern "Oyashiro-samas Fluch". Rena hörte auf sich zu verletzen und beschloss, mit ihrem Vater nach Hinamizawa zurückzukehren. Sie glaubte infolgedessen fest an Oyashiro-sama und versuchte anderen zu helfen, wenn sie ebenfalls Anzeichen des Syndroms zeigten. Keiichi Maebara: thumb|230pxHanyuus und Keiichis Beziehung ist anfangs schwer zu beschreiben, sie scheinen aber mit der Zeit gute Freunde zu werden. Sie spielen in Mions Club viele Spiele zusammen und haben eine Menge Spaß. Im Manga ärgerte Keiichi Hanyuu oft wegen ihrer Hörner, die sie auf dem Kopf trägt, doch daraufhin nahmen die Clubmitglieder Hanyuu in Schutz und fingen an Keiichi zu necken. Satoko Houjou: Hanyuu und Satoko scheinen ein gutes Verhältnis zu haben. Auch Satoko ist ein Mitglied in Mions Club und spielt dort eine Menge Spiele mit Hanyuu und den anderen. Zudem wohnt sie am Ende der zweiten Staffel "Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai" gemeinsam mit Rika und Hanyuu in dem kleinen Haus auf dem Grundstück des Furude-Schreins. Live Action Onikakushi-hen ist die Grundlage des Higurashi-Films aus dem Jahr 2008. In dem Film hat Hanyuu keinen offiziellen Auftritt. Nachdem Keiichi sich jedoch seine Kehle aufkratzte, wurden Oyashiro-samas Umrisse angedeutet. Die Figur, die als Schatten vor Keiichi zu sehen war, hatte Hörner auf ihrem Kopf - eine Andeutung auf Hanyuu. Trivia *Nach dem Nintendo-DS-Kapitel Kotohogushi-hen ist Hanyuus wahrer Name "Hainiryuun Ieasomuuru Jieda". *Hanyuu mag Süßigkeiten, Windbeutel, frisch gemachten Tofu und frittierten Tofu mit Soja. *Hanyuu mag kein scharfes Essen, Alkohol, Senf, Curry oder Wein. Galerie Ouka und Hanyuu Ouka und Hanyuu2.JPG Hanyuu11.JPG Ouka und Hanyuu.JPG Hanyuu und Ouka.JPG en:Furude Hanyū Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Weiblich